Jaune Arc: Stages
by KingOfShadowedOnes
Summary: Watch the transformation of a boy to a man, the steps he takes, the falls, the triumphs, the moments of greatness and the moments of infamy. He has gone by many names, Jäger in Weißen, Ou no Ryoushi, Seigneur des Loups, The White Wolf, Hero, Savior, Monster, Beast, but he started with just a couple, Fearless, before that Guardian, before that Vomit boy, and his true name Jaune Arc.
1. First Stage: A request

**So I was reading over reviews for my recent one shot, Jaune Arc and the ****Tournament when I decided to follow some advice, this will tie together both of current one shots for the RWBY fandom, _Challenges _and the previously mentioned _Jaune Arc and the Tournament_. So as I ave yet to say it, this is your Lord and Savior, Prince and Pauper, King of Shadowed Ones, and welcome to my newest story, Jaune Arc: Stages...**

* * *

A slightly taller than average blond youth stood, eyes closed in front of a heavy looking dark wood door. Clenching his hands hard enough that he could feel the very tips of his nails bite into the flesh of his palms, he opened his pure blue eyes he let out a long held breath as his legs and arms trembled slightly. The teenaged combatant licked his lips as he forced himself to raise his right arm the still closed fist was ready to bang against the door, when it just seemed to fall back down to his side. Letting out another sigh the youth looked at the door longingly before turning away from it.

"Enter, Mister Arc," the bored sounding voice of the master of the school came from the door caused Jaune to turn back around. Looking at the door he took a breath, Ozpin knew he had to know… Jaune was called back to reality by the annoyed edge in Ozpin's voice. "I said enter Mister Arc."

Following the order Jaune pushed the door open to see Professor Ozpin sitting behind a large desk the ever present mug of coffee on the side of his desk that was crowded with paperwork, the equally ever present Miss Goodwitch was standing at her usual position to the Professor's left slightly behind him tapping away at her scroll. A single empty chair sat across from the pair of instructors. Gulping audibly Jaune steeled his nerves for real, taking a deep breath and remembering why he was doing this he stepped forward and took the seat facing the two most intimidating people he had ever met. Ozpin had yet to look up from whatever piece of paperwork that held his attention, Jaune sat there for a moment as the Headmaster finished, as the man looked up Jaune realized for the first time that Ozpin wasn't wearing glasses.

"Well then Mister Arc," Sounding bored Ozpin leaned forward his fingers crossing as the very tip of his chin seemed to rest on his fingers. "What can I help you with today?"

"Umm…" Ozpin raised a brow when he saw Jaune's eyes shift unconsciously to Glenda and back. Leaning back off of the table he leaned back in his chair and brushed a hand past his assistant's side.

"Ah, Miss Goodwitch, I need a refill of coffee if you don't mind." Nodding her head the woman reached around him and picked up the coffee mug and walked out of the room the clicking of her heals echoing around the space before the sound of the door opening and closing caused Ozpin to reiterate. "How may I help you Jaune?"

"… I need to be strong." Ozpin nodded his head at the boys response and waited for him to continue. And waited, and waited.

"Jaune that is not a question or a request but a statement, a true statement of fact, but still a statement, now then I shall ask you one last time Jaune Arc, what can I help you with?"

Jaune looked at the older man sitting across from him, the brown eyes of the silver haired professor bore into him waiting for the proper question to be asked. Jaune looked into those eyes back looking for something, he didn't even know what he was looking for but what he found surprised him, understanding, a want to help, a look of speculation. What surprised him most of all was the lack of blankness that would match the instructor's usual tone of voice. Jaune felt himself nod his head as is voice came out stronger this time.

"Sir, I'd like to request that you help me with becoming strong enough to protect everyone." Jaune waited for the laughter and dismissal, he even looked away to avoid the shame of seeing the living man he respected most laugh at him, hearing it would be bad enough. But it never came. Jaune looked back at his headmaster what he saw surprised him. Ozpin was looking out a window at the moon that looked whole as it began to set.

"How are your parents Jaune?" Ozpin's voice almost sounded distant despite the short distance between them.

"My mother is fine, she wished me well as I left the village." Jaune watched Ozpin simply nod his head.

"And your father?"

"I never knew him, he died when I was young, he was a hunter and his team was sent to border patrol for a special mission to clear out a particularly dangerous place, Shadowed Vail." Jaune had a flash of memory from his early childhood he would have had to have been about three at the time, sitting in the main room of his family's home in Vale. He remembered being picked up, and a face with blue eyes and blonde hair. In the corner of his vision he remembered a man in a green long coat and a pair… of… glasses.

"He was a good man, a good friend… and a great leader." Jaune watched Ozpin turn and look at him his brown eyes locking onto his own blues. They turned serious as the man spoke focusing in more on the young man in front of him. "I will help you Jaune, Rouge would have wanted me to… I warn you though Jaune that you should prepare yourself for hell because you'll be taking my lessons along with your course load, your three times a week practice sessions with Miss Nikos, your two times a week study sessions with Miss Belladonna, your weekly spars with Miss Long and Rose, your biweekly Dust tutoring that you somehow got Miss Schnee to do for you as well as the History tutoring that you do with Miss Scarlatina every lunch after you have the class. That and you'll have to maintain a much higher standard of class work then you currently do. "

Jaune gulped again audibly as he rose from his chair and extended his hand.

"If I agree… I'll be strong enough?" Ozpin rose as well walking around his desk and looked down his glasses at the boy.

"If you agree and survive Jaune, you will be able to do what you wish." Jaune nodded his head and extended his hand, he felt the same calm that flowed over him while he was fighting the Ursa Major.

As Jaune left Miss Goodwitch stepped out of the shadows a steaming cup of coffee in hand as she handed it over to her boss.

"So that's why you accepted the boy in?" she saw her boss nod as he took a sip and she elaborated. looking over her bosses shoulder as he sat back down she saw a picture of their youth the two teams, ROGE and TORC. "So he is Rouge's son… that would explain a couple of things."

Ozpin took another sip nodding as he started back in on the infinite paperwork that came with running a school where the underage student populace had overly lethal weapons.

"Think that he'll be able to live up?" Ozpin stopped his pen above a spot on yet another of the numerous insurance forms on his desk that needed his signature.

"Glenda, he will do more than live up… he'll push the Arc name back into the center of everything." Ozpin looked fondly at the old holo of the past saddened by the fate of some of his older friends. He heard a small gasp from Glenda as she passed her Scroll over to him; there on the bottom of the screen was a message from an old friend.

To: Ozpin

Subject: WARNING

Queen has taken bait

Infiltration successful

Limited time left for plan

From: R

* * *

**So here is where I'll put this chapter to a close, Start time on chapter 11:58 pm 2-28, stop time 1:32 am 3-01. Total words in chap 1283, total words in story 1283. Read, Review, Eat Pancakes. **


	2. Second Stage: First test

**Hello again all of you fair readers, I'd like to thank our fair Frenchman, NoNameAvailable Bis, for his review and vote of confidence, well then here is the second installment of Jaune Arc: Stages.**

* * *

Jaune collapsed onto his bed, it was close to midnight and he had just finished the last piece of the nights homework, well the official homework. He stilled had one from Weiss, she wanted him to write her a three thousand word essay on the mining and production of Dust as well as the hazards of working with the raw ores… and that if it was subpar that she would stop the tutoring sessions that they've been having twice a month. Today was thankfully an easy day, then again Sundays usually were with no class or practical labs he sparred with the sisters, and was able to get some training in with Pyrrah before sitting down and finishing the paper he was assigned a week and a day prior. It had been a month and still nothing for special training from Ozpin, Jaune figured that it was just something the silver haired man said to get him out of his hair.

"Ahem," Jaune didn't even look up as he was lost in the books transcribing and rewording sections sometimes circling and drawing arrows to other sections connecting thoughts or to a question mark for asking Weiss latter. Sighing the female tried it a little louder. "AHEM."

"Wha-"Jaune's head shot up as he locked eyes onto a grinning Nora who had a finger over her lips, her armor on and Magnhild on her back. "Nora wha-"

The petite viking's hand shot up around his mouth as she made a shushing sound and motioned for him to follow her. Sighing he slipped on his hoodie and jeans over his sleep shirt and shorts having traded out the feeties a month back when they were awoken and told to be ready for combat in ten minutes… Jaune shuddered at the memory of is armor over his Pjs and the laughter, oh the laughter. Making sure that his armor was latched on properly as he slipped on Corcea Mors and followed the resident lunatic ignoring her 'super stealthy' rolls and leaps simply walking as quietly as possible. He smiled when he heard Pyrrah murmur something about a ball and how she'd love to dance, lucky guy whoever she was dreaming of. Making his way to the door that Nora already had open he walked out and closed the door silently letting the knob go slowly to make sure the latch catching was as quiet as possible. Turning around he saw Nora waiting at the end of the hall toe tapping and arms crossed waiting for him. Following her still Jaune soon found himself standing in the training room Ozpin sitting in the seats with Goodwitch two seats up and behind him as ever typing away at her scroll, or Ozpin's scroll… hmmm never thought about that before, Jaune shook his head focusing back to see Nora hammer in hand waiting for him up on the stage.

"I apologize for the wait Jaune," the bored sounding headmaster took a sip of coffee Jaune could hear the smirk in the man's voice. "I had to do some research to figure out a good starting point. Now then please step onto the stage."

Following the instructions of the headmaster Jaune took a step on only for the coward in him to scream dodge left, following the cowards instructions Jaune jumped as hard as he could barely dodging the hammer of the crazy heavy on his team. Her disappointed 'Awww' made Jaune's eyes widen as he shot off trying his best to doge the hammer. Finally Jaune stopped and heard another voice deep in his mind telling him shield up now. Obeying the new vice Jaune stopped pivoting and slipping Mors from his belt drew Corcea and hitting the trigger and digging his feet in Jaune heard the impact before he felt it. The sound was similar to the ringing of fine crystal, then the pain came, only for a moment his arm feeling the impact threw the shield as he pushed back flinging Nora back into the air where she flipped and landed perfectly her head cocking to the side.

"Jaune you want to play now? Really! That's awesome." Jaune's eyes went huge as he heard her start to laugh as she used a hammer strike to launch herself into the air. Now both voices were telling him to run and he agreed, unable to contain a girlish scream he ran as fast as he could. The landing was impressive causing a rippling in the floor s it absorbed and released the energy of the impact. Jaune went up… and Jaune went down… hard.

Goodwitch showed Ozpin the scroll up in the seats, Despite all that had happened Arc's aura was well near full strength while Miss Valkyrie's due to mostly her own actions was approaching the 50% mark. Miss Goodwitch hit a button and the scroll rewound to when he blocked, for a split second Jaune's aura dropped to right above the ten percent line before shooting all the way back up and even for a moment, right before Miss Valkyrie's impact, went into over drive causing a green bar to begin cover the white aura bar only for her impact to knock him back into the white.

Janue stood and heard two conflicting voices one telling him to run and one telling him to stand and fight. Seeing the incoming hammer Jaune used his shield to catch the flat face of the weapon only to see Nora's grin widen as she pulled the trigger and sent him head over feet into the back wall.

"Thank you Miss Valkyrie, your free to return to your room and get some rest." Ozpin walked down towards the boy in the wall as Nora simply saluted before skipping away back to Ren's … her… her bed. Jaune peeled himself out of the small indent that his body made on the wall and fell right to his face.

"That, that one hurt." Jaune pulled himself back up to standing parts of his body softly glowing white for a moment before fading back to normal. Jaune looked at the duo of instructors. "So what was the point behind that?"

"That Jaune was a test." Ozzpin looked down at the scroll in his hand before handing it back to Goodwitch. "And it was quiet informative, I'll be sure that Miss Goodwitch sends you a rough schedule for the next month when our meetings will be. Now then."

Ozpin raised his cane like a sword and lunged forward Jaune scrambling out of the way barely missing the strike. Looking up Jaune saw the tip of the cane flip up becoming an iron sight. Jaune's eyes went wide as he heard a click. Cringing he waited for more pain.

"Jaune take these." Jaune opened his eyes to see Goodwitch's hand two white pills in her palm. "They're Aura boosters, two of these will help you get back to one hundred percent by tomorrow. Now run along."

Popping the pills into his mouth and nodding his head he made his way back to his room to finish the last thousand words for his paper before going back over and editing it.

"So what do you think sir?" Ozpin looked up from his desk, Goodwitch had been silent since Jaune left the amphitheater and all the way back to the office. he looked at her and saw her running over the video from when Jaune killed the Ursa Major, more importantly she was looking over what Jaune told the young Master Winchester. _"Don't… ever mess with my team… … My Friend… ever again… Got it?"_

"I think that there is a strength there that surpasses his father. It never had a chance to develop due to Charlotte's over protective nature but it's there. The secret lies in him, I know it does, all of the training in the world can on get him so far… somewhere in there locked away is the answer to what he wants…" Ozpin took a sip of his coffee as he pulled another stack of forms over to start filling out.

"So why train him then?" Goodwitch finished the final touches to Jaune's schedule and hit send as she looked over at the Headmaster, looking out a window at the broken moon.

"Becaue Miss Goodwitch, it's our job to give reason and purpose to every student, to show them the way when they don't know. We're teachers, so we teach Jaune how to navigate himself, then like every student, he'll do the learning himself, we can only show him the way."

* * *

**OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE OMAKE**

* * *

Deep in the docks of Vale's port a red haired man lit a cigar and taking an appreciative puff dropped the used match and ground it out with the toe of his shoe. Waling forward he spun his cane as he strolled past a pair of his men guarding a door and into a small dark room. With a confident lean in his walk the red haired man reached up and slipped off his hat tossing it without looking onto a nearby hat rack as he tossed his cane onto the rack. Stopping in front of a map of Vale he smiled as he slipped off his white coat and tossed it onto the back of a nearby chair. Running a gloved hand threw his hair he nodded his head at the plan. Moving over to a nearby area with padded mats the man closed his green eyes before seeming to disappear from view as the heavy thunk of a fist hitting a punching bag resounded around the room as he went through combinations on the heavy bag.

"What are you doing..." the man stopped his practice and bowed to the woman who just entered his lair. Her slightly glowing eyes would put most people on edge, to the man on the Heavy bag it just added to her charm.

"Ah Miss Fall, a pleasure to see you again, please pardon the mess," The man gestured towards a tied up figure on a nearby chair. "I was just getting ready to do an interview for a new job."

"I don't care Roman, I need you to finish stage one before the tournament." Her left brow twitched at the response from the man.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Miss Fall you should know that what you're asking for isn't an easy thing, it'll get done on time, after all," Roman Torchwick ran a towel over his hair before wiping off his face. Shooting her a smirk he pushed his hair back from his right eye revealing a set of scars. "I am the best at this."

"Don't get to cocky Roman, after all." Cinder Fall turned and walked away the anklet of crystals glowing as one of her hands caught flame. "No one is indispensable."

Roman bowed again flourishing his left arm behind him as she left.

* * *

**So** **endth the chapter, Readth, Reviewth, Eeath thine Cakes of the Pan.**


	3. Third Stage: Second Warning

**Welcome my dear readers to the next installment of Stages. A Special thanks to all of my new followers and favorites, I apreciate the votes of confidence and the show of internist, also a special thanks to cjanimal, A yellow snowball, and sjones236 for the awesome reviews, it means a lot that you guys took the time to review it.**

**Now then on with the show.**

* * *

Jaune forced himself to follow along with Ooblek's lecture watching the instructor zoom around the room was secondary to simply following along with the man's voice. Jaune figured out finally that he could do one, but not both. Jaune kept up with the lecture occasionally looking up and taking rough sketches of maps and maneuvers. Finally hearing the dismissal chime he packed up his notes when he heard a small whimper. Knowing the sound by now Jaune's gaze flew over the rows of seats until he located the source and cause. Velvet Scareltena quiet spoken rabbit Faunus, friend, historical genius, healer, and primary target of Cardin Winchester and the rest of the CRDL. Jaune was about to make his way down to confront the four of them when Ooblek intervened. Taking his chance Jaune sot forward grabbing Velvet by the hand ignoring her small eep before she realized who he was he pulled her past the instructor and out the door.

"Umm Jaune?" stopping at the end of the hall Jaune looked over his shoulder at the accented voice of one of his few friends outside JNPR and RWBY. "Y-you can let go of my hand now…"

"Sorry," releasing her hand and sheepishly rubbing the back of his head he let the girl take the lead and followed her for a moment before stopping. "You go on ahead Velvet, I'll be right there."

One of her ears rose slightly as she shrugged and walked forward turning a corner and walking out of sight, waiting another moment Jaune turned and waited for them. He heard the footsteps before he could see them, getting ready Jaune smirked as he remembered playing in the forest with other kids in his village, several of who were Faunus, Jaune was really good at hide and seek. Forcing himself into an alcove he waited another few seconds before sticking out a leg sending Russel head over heels bouncing across the floor. The rest of CRDL slid to a halt and turned to face Jaune.

"Bad move Jauney-boy, bad move." Cardin charged Jaune fist held high, Jaune took a breath remembering some of the moves that Pyrrah pounded into his skull, literally. Moving forward Jaune stepped to the left throwing up an arm letting Cardin's fist slide the back of his arm as he reached up with his free hand and grabbed the large bully by his the collar of his shirt twisting his body Jaune threw Cardin into the still sprawled out Russell thrush.

"No Cardin, you made the bad move, I warned you." Jaune shot a look at Lark and Dove, both of who bolted under this different Jaune. Cardin pushed himself up off of his remaining team mate causing the smaller man to groan in pain.

"Hey I was just having fun with the bunny, I mean I know you spend time with her… oh, I get it now." Jaune raised a brow at the now smirking Cardin, clenching a fist Jaune felt something deep inside him stir, it was similar to his aura but not quite the same. "You want me to leave your little fu-"

Jaune shot forward and slammed Cardin into a locker with his right hand his left hand was raised ready to strike, what Jaune didn't notice was instead of a fist his left hand was replaced by a set of white claws. Cardin's eyes went wide as Russell seeing the hand ran away leaving him and Jaune alone in the hall.

"Stop, don't you dare even think of finishing that sentence." Jaune locked eyes with Cardin instead of blue on blue Cardin swallowed in fear, Jaune's eyes were a pure glowing white, his aura was out of control. "I warned you Cardin leave my friends alone, this is your second and final warning… there wont be a third."

Jaune dropped the larger student and turned his aura dimming back down. Cardin scurried away as Jaune truned to walk down the hall, he stopped as he heard clapping. There leaning against a locker was Yang an eyebrow raised her arms crossed under her ample…

"That was impressive killer, how'd you do-." Yang sighed as she caught the falling Jaune, "and never mind, I got ya."

Carrying the boy Yang noticed that he had filled out a bit muscle wise, pity he wasn't her type, he was to nice. Shaking her head Yang shifted the young knight on her back as she approached her room, knocking with her free hand she pushed the door open revealing a semi dressed Weiss.

"Yang wait for a…. WHAT IN THE NAME OF DUST ARE YOU DOING BRINGING** THAT** IN **HERE**." Finishing shrugging on her blouse and buttoning it with a blush she marched over to the brawlers bed where the resident dunderhead was currently laid out. His bag dropped next to him a stappled set of paper poking out of the top.

"I caught a good show of Hero-boy here tossing around CRDL before slamming Mr. McDouche himself into a wall, and scared the hell outta the douche to. Unfortunately Jaune collapsed after Cardin scurried away… Crud gotta go tell Velvet that the boy isn't going to make it to their usual meeting, watch him, thanks, be right back." Yang was gone before Weiss could even get a word in edge wise. Sighing she looked down at the boy, her eyes caught sight of the paper and the title, _Dust Processing. _Smirking she pulled it out and started to read as she pulled out a red pen.

Jaune started to come too several hours later, looking around he noticed that he most definitely wasn't in his bed, or for that matter, looking around Jaune realized his room. There head down on a desk was the white hair of the Snow Angel. Slipping his bag on Jaune walked silently towards the door, hearing a murmer Jaune turned and looked at Weiss, taking a blanket off of the neatly made bed under the hanging wonder that was fort Ruby Jaune placed it around her shoulders looking down he saw his paper on the desk red rink all over it. Sighing Jaune picked up the paper and slipped it back into his bag he made his way over to his room.

* * *

Ozpin and Goodwitch sat enjoying an afternoon coffee and tea respectively when the Scroll that sat between them buzzed. Reaching forward Ms. Goodwitch pushed a strand of hair back before activating the live feed from the hallway outside of the History lecture hall. Watching the rundown she was about to move when Ozpin's hand shot up grabbing her arm.

"Let's watch shall we. Besides, look another's already there if things get out of hand." Watching as Yang Xiao Long entered the hall and stopped leaning against a locker. A slight look of interest flashed across both instructors faces when Jaune slammed Winchester into the wall and the glowing claws. Watching Miss Long carry the boy away Goodwitch shut down the scroll.

"So… he has the same semblance as his father then.." Ozpin nodded his head as he took an appreciative sip of his coffee. Goodwitch sighed as she took another drink of her tea.

"Similar but not quiet, Rouge only had an on and off, Jaune on the other hand appears to be able of partial transformations, make sure that he focuses in on Aura Studies, more so then before… if he was to lose control it could be…."

"Problematic?"

"Problematic."

* * *

**Read, Review, Eat pancakes. (PM thoughts if you don't feel comfortable reviewing, I'm not a total jerk I promise.)**


	4. Fourth Stage: Third Flight

**Good news for you my good and loyal readers! I've been and am Still Sick! this means that you get a double update today and a high chance of another two tomorrow! This chapter is a little shorter then the others have been so far, I'm sorry for that.**

**Thanks to: NeroEveren, TheFirstFoxx, Regent Septimus, Venshade1, Loopsey, and a thanks again ****to ****NoNameAvaliable Bis for reviewing and posting their thoughts ! And Loopsey is the closer of the two.**

_**EDITED EDITED EDITED**_

* * *

Jaune pivoted using his shield to block the scythe blade coming in from behind him as he used the flat of his blade to take the impact of Yang's fist the force of the impact forced the young knight back slightly as Ruby bounced off of his shield switching it to gun form, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye and threw himself forward into a sloppy roll as Yang had to go on the defensive as her little sister peppered her with rounds on accident.

"Sorry Yang." The red cloaked huntress in training called out once she noticed her mistake trying to locate Jaune as she landed. She paused as she felt the point of a sword in her back.

"Got yo-" Jaune went air borne when Yang blindsided him with a sucker punch right between his armor plates, before she punched again using a dust round to send him flying. "OHHHH GOOOOODDDD WHYYYYY"

The two sisters watched the boy tumble out of the sky.

"Really sis… sending him flying?"

"Wh-Wh-What he was threatening my baby sis."

"Yang… WE ARE SPARRING."

Jaune landed with a thud into a tree sliding down to the base he decided to just sit for a moment. He enjoyed sparring with the sisters, it reminded him of the roughhousing that passed for play in the village only requiring much more focus and skill. He could tell that he'd gotten better now able to last or more than a few swings he'd even been able to start getting hits in. It helped that Ruby got overly focused and Yang was well… Yang.

"Juane? What are you doing… is that blood?" Looking up Jaune chuckled lightly at the curious look of Ren and…

"Probably, ya, hey where's…"

"Nora?"

"Yeah…"

"Asleep, thankfully." Ren collapsed down next to his leader offering a small flask to his friend. "tea mix, helps boost the healing affects of one's aura."

Nodding his head in thanks Jaune took a deep sip of the flask only to almost cough it back up. Forcing himself to swallow it back down again he glared at the teams speedster. He could feel the tea working but the taste.

"I didn't think you'd try and swig an entire mouth full of it… besides if you had waited a moment longer I would have warned you about the taste…" Ren couldn't help the small smile on his face as he caught the small flask that was thrown back at him. "Still you already look better."

The two men sat back relaxing into the tree letting the Midday sun wash over the both of them. This Jaune relized was the most relaxed he'd been in months, that he was happy with how his life was going.

"FOUND HIM!" Jaune and Ren both turned to see Ruby on the top of a nearby hill a breeze catching her cape making it flutter around her, soon Pyrrah, Yang, Weiss and Blake joined her walking down towards the rest of them.

"REEEEENNNNNNNNNNN," everyone saw the blur that was Nora knock into the tree and bending down bopping ren on the nose. "Silly you know your not supposed to leave m behind."

The rest of the group chuckled at the 'just friends' they couldn't be more obvious if they were trying. Jaune looked around at all of the powerful fighters around him. Not for the first time he focused on his dream, to be strong enough to protect all of them, he'd make it too, looking up at the sky he smiled lightly knowing that his father was watching him. Whispering to himself he made a promise.

"Keep watching dad, just watch me become strong, I'll give you a good show..."

Jaune felt a hand on his shoulder, turning he thought that he saw something out of the corner of his eyes, a mop of red hair and green eyes a scared smiling face and white armor with gold trim, but looking fully nothing was there. Turning back to the group he noticed that a picnic basket came from somewhere and that everyone was waving him over...this, this is what he wanted to protect.

* * *

The next day Jaune was in the middle of Aura studies, one of the few classes that Jaune was able to roughly keep up in despite the constant flow of information from the professor; today's lesson, the different kinds of semblances.

"Remember that while no two semblances are exactly the same there are significant similarities that can be used to categorize and further sub-categorize them for classification and research purposes, Can someone tell me a semblance the subcategory and category of that semblance? Miss Schnee?"

"Yes, my semblance is Glyphmancy, sub categorized as a Focus and categorized under the Material Elemental Manipulation tree. Which in turn is part of the over arching Extraverted Tree."

"Very good Miss Schnee, Remember that there are two major trees of Semblance," with a gesture two symbols appeared on the board one of a circle with a cross inside it and the other a pair of spirals connected to each other. "Extraverted and Introverted… almost all semblances fall under these two either affecting the world around the user while an Introverted semblance affects the user directly. Now then who can tell me which one is more difficult to control… Mr. Arc?"

"Well…" Juane took a breath hating when she does this to him asking him the difficult ones… "I think that it would be difficult to say which one would be harder to control between the two trees, I mean take Pyrrah and Ruby for example." Jaune fidgeted under the looks of the entire class on him now along with a thoughtful look from Goodwitch. "ImeanthatwhileitmightseemthattheExtravertedseemstobehardertomasteratfirstgalnceifyouthinkaboutittrainginthebodycanbejustashardastrainingthemindinsomethings…"

The entire class was stunned at what just came out of his mouth. Weiss' eyes rolled back into her head as Blake caught her as all of the other girls' jaws dropped. Everyone heard a small chuckle.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." No one was suspired when it was the voice of Cardin Winchester who made the comment.

"Actually Mr. Arc beings up a very good point Mr. Winchester one that I'd like for you to expand on by next week with a four page essay on the difficulties and eases of both Introverted and Extroverted Semblances. But moving on well done Mr. Arc that was a fair although… condensed… explanation please turn to chapter fourteen I the textbook and discuss in your teams the pros and cons of having a mix between Intra and Extraverted semblance in a team and fro extra credit as a team discuss and figure out amoungst yourself a semblance that would fit into the third classification of Semblance Ambiverted." With that Goodwitch walked behind her desk as the room filled with the soft mummers and voices of the students.

Watching the huddled groups from behind her desk she brought up the old data that she gathered all those years ago on her friends auras and semblances. Flipping through the files she finally found the one she was looking for Hunter Rouge Arc, Semblance… Beast…

* * *

**Read Review Eat Pancakes.**


	5. Fifth Stage: Fourth Arc

**Hey all you Readers, welcome to the fifth installment of the one the only Jaune Arc Stages (insert cheering noises here) for those of you who havent read the fourth stage since I edited it, go back and do so... NOW.**

**Now then here we go! **

* * *

Jaune was relaxing in a hammock that he strung up earlier in the day, having finished all is classes and finding that today was one of the few days a month that he didn't have any extra practice he decided that he'd try and get some reading in. Which turned into Jaune passed out on the hammock and the book , _The Combined Treaties of Enschtines theory of Auratic Randomnization when Applied to Dust Use_, laying across his face. While not his usual read he wanted to get ahead for tomorrow's tutoring with Weiss, unfortunately according to Weiss he now had a decent understanding of the basics to move on to the more intricate studies of dust. Oblivious to the world around him he didn't notice when CRDL walked past him. Russel moved to flip the hammock only for Cardin to grab the mowhaked idiot by the shoulder yanking him back and slapping him across the back of the head as he lead his group away from the sleeping man.

"Dude what the hell?" Russell asked forcing himself out of his leaders grip.

"Don't make trouble, you know that we're being watched." Cardin looked around making sure that no one was looking at them.

"Let's go torture the Rabbit then," Dove suggested in a droll voice, a slight smirk on his face. Receiving nods of agreement from two of the other members that idea was also squashed.

"Are you not paying attention Moron, I said we're being watched, not just by Jauey-boy either, if you paid attention you'd see that the instructors as well as several of the upper classmen teams are always keeping an eye on us." Cardin walked towards the arena his team following him in confusion. Sighing internally Cardin hoped they didn't realize his actual motives for keeping his team back… He owed Jaune, and instead of being a man of Winchester and paying that debt he had been a brat… that stopped now, he would never be Arc's friend but he could be at least civil. His Father would have been ashamed at his actions up till now.

Jaune awoke with a sneeze looking around he sighed as he reached over the hammock to grab the book he was working on when his weight shifted slightly flipping the hammock over dumping him face first onto the ground.

"OWW" Jaune rubbed his head as he dragged the slim book over to him. Feeling a buzz Jaune reached for his scroll sighing only three people would be calling him at a time like this and all three meant an end to his laziness. Flipping the scroll on he held the sigh in of seeing Miss Goodwitch. "Yes Ma'am?"

"You are requested by the Headmaster in the Arena for an impromptu training session." As usual no small talk, no pleasantries the message and then poof, Jaune thought it rude but then again who was he to judge. Especially when said woman could make his life a living hell…

"Yes Ma'am…" Jaune slipped the scroll back into his pocket as he brushed himself off and made his way to the arena. Waving at several people on his way he wondered what the training would be for the day, recently Ozpin had focused on his Aura control and development of his instincts in a fight. Jaune smilled slightly at the memory of that particular lesson, It was a game really, Ozpin used a VR training room and sent him through scenario after scenario for hours on end, different enemies, different goals. Jaune did have one bad habit though… the total disregard for his own life if it meant saving another person. As Ozpin was apt to say at this point, "You can only save one person if you die saving one person. If you live you can save thousands."

Jaune made his way into the locker room shrugging out of his school uniform he felt the little coward in him scream to duck, falling forward into a roll he popped up facing Dove and Russell. Both of them had a smirk on their face as they moved toward Jaune.

"HEY," everyone stopped as Cardin entered the room in full armor and his mace over his shoulder he shot a glare at his two team mates. "What did I tell you idiots… Jauney-boy Ozpin's waiting for you in the arena, I'd move quickly if I were you."

Surprised Jaune nodded his head and moved pass Cardin nodding his head in thanks Jaube was again surprised when the larger student nodded his head back. Making his way into the arena Jaune noticed that it was just him and Ozpin, no Goodwitch, no opponent this was a first. Ozpin stood in the middle of the ring his cane over a shoulder and instead of his coffee mug his other hand was empty.

"Well Mr. Arc it has been a month since I started to assist you in your training in truth, I do believe that it's time for an evaluation don't you?" Ozpin removed his glasses slipping them into a pocket as he ran his hand through his silver white hair.

"Of course sir," Jaune stepped onto the ring forcing himself to stay calm, in all of the time of training, almost every day after the first night with Nora, he had yet to stand in the ring with Ozpin, and that scared him.

Jaune dodged to the left breathing heavily it had been a beating but he was still standing, rationing out his aura, and listening to his instincts allowed him to last the ten minutes he had already. Ozpin was a monster. The cane of his was an infinite bag of tricks, while it didn't have an edge it was able to keep Corcea at bay easily using it like a sword while periodically firing off condensed dust shots out of the tip. Jaune saw an opening and made a rush towards Ozpin. Smirking the instructor slipped around his blade before putting the tip of his cane into Jaune's center and blasted him through the air and onto his back.

"Come now Mr. Arc how can you hope to protect your friends if you can't even hit an old man? What would happen if something happened to Miss Nickos, or Miss Long," Jaune forced himself back up on his feet, Corcea and Mors falling from his hands he focused on standing, so long as he could stand he could fight. "Come now what about Miss Rose and Miss Schnee? You said you wanted to protect them."

Jaune breathed in and out eyes closed his aura whipping around him Ozpin watched fascinated and reminded of Rouge. The elder Arc's first Shift was due to someone going after Glynda and Erica and Ozpin was scared of the man for the first time. Time to seal the deal…

"Come now Mr. Arc those girls you care about it'd be a shame if something were to happen to them." Ozpin smirked as Jaune's aura exploded out of him bathing the entire room in white.

* * *

**Man am I jerk or what?**


	6. Sixth Stage: Fifth House

**Sorry about that everyone I had to figure out a few things before I could continue the chapter. Jerk move I know, but here's the next chapter. **

* * *

Ozpin looked at the form across from him, there in the place of Jaune Arc stood what looked like an over-sized beowolf… but not quiet, the white flickering 'fur'and blue markings instead of red was a reminder of another man…

* * *

_Twenty Year Prior_

_Ozpin was relaxing on his bed Roman sitting down below on a chair a pencil and sketchbook in hand having finished a round of distance sparring the two decided to chill in ROGE's room, Ollie was sick after all and with Cindy looking after him it wasn't a safe place for anyone to be… the black haired woman could be positively terrifying sometimes._

"_So what are you sketching this time," Ozpin flipped a page in the novel he was currently sneaking with, if Glynda found out that he read for fun but had to be forced to do class work… it would get messy especially since she had perfected a new glyph that she had been waiting to test out on a 'volunteer.' Roman coughed as he tossed the pad up to the white haired youth. _

"_Oh nothing much just desigining a new emblem for Rouge, his old one… well a family emblem is one thing but he deserves a personal one." Ozpin nodded as he looked at the different sketches. They were all highly detailed although none of them seemed quite right until Ozpin noticed a rougher sketch of a roaring ursa head in a barbed circle._

"_An Ursa Rampart?" Ozpin raised a brow in confusion as Roman shrugged his arms._

"_He reminds me of one, big, strong, loud…" Roman was cut off by a roar early similar to an Ursa's although much closer than it should be. The two cane wielders locked eyes before jumping up Roman tossing Ozpin his cane as the two of them ran out of the room. Roman called at the opening door to his teams room as they passed it. "Cinds stay in there with Ollie, we'll go check it out."_

_As the pair moved a man in a gray hood seemed to appear behind them. Nodding their heads in greeting the now trio slid into the auditorium to see their friend Rouge Arc glaring at the sprawled form of one of the residential Human-Supremacists. Corcea Mors held in his hands glowing a bright red as the trio walked in they heard their friend roaring at the sprawled man._

"_-AND THAT IS WHAT AWAITS YOU IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE THE HELL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES HAVE MY GIRLFRINED AND MY TEAM MATE IN THREE, TWO, ONE-"_

"_Rouge." The one word spoken by Ozpin caused the arc to turn around his blonde air and blue eyes locking in on the brown eyes of the strategist… before Ozpin could calm down his team leader the idiotic sprawled man opened his mouth._

"_You won't find your little bitch Arc, trust me Julius already has that taken care of." Rouge lost control roaring at the man on the ground again the sound of a beast of grimm filed the air as Rouges normally meticulously maintained aura exploded around him, Ozpin remembered Torchwick throwing him down under a row of seats as he and Qrow shot forward…_

* * *

Ozpin used his cane to block the claw attacks from the silent agile figure in front of him, while Rouge had gone berserk in his first time in Beast form Jaune seemed to do the opposite. The blur of white that was Jaune arc never stayed in Ozpin's line of sight for more than a second Ozpin though smirked as his Allsee kicked in and he used his cane and martial arts to keep the untrained though instinctually advanced shifted knight in front of him at bay.

Glynda watched from Ozpin's desk recording the training session for later use. She froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up to see a finger on the man's smirk a single green eye winked at her before gesturing back to the screen below.

"You know that I should skin you for almost killing a student."

"You mean Little Red?" looking down the man smirked at Glynda's glare of death. "I had to make sure you got her into the school early, another year at Signal would have been… a poor place for her, she is too skilled to sit out this, we need all the skilled combatants we can have for the incoming fight. He really is Rouge's kid isn't he…"

Glynda looked back at the monitor and nodded her head as she watched Jaune move around the arena is speed might even approach that of Miss Rose and his dexterity was astounding. The issue came with that Jaune wasn't in control, well not the mass of memories and morals that made up Jaune Arc son of Rouge Arc and defacto Seigneur du Ciel, the part that was in control was the killer instinct that was what allowed the untrained huntsmen to decapitate an Ursa Major. It ended quickly though when Ozpin feinted high before blasting a barrage of dust causing the figure to collapse and the aura retreat back into the young hunter.

"He is." Glynda watched as Ozpin walked over to the passed out boy and lift him over his shoulder before walking out of sight.

"You do know that the world would be very different right now if he wasn't raised by that insufferable old biddy." Glynda sighed at Roman's comment.

"You and I both know that Rouge couldn't have married Evlyn… his family…"

Roman Torchwick, gentleman, thief, spy, dropped a black leather case tied in black ribbon before walking away nodding his head. Glynda sighed as Ozpin pushed the door to the office open, taking a step in a brow raised as he smelled the air.

"Roman was here? Odd, laying Jaune out on a couch Ozpin made his way over to his desk pushing a wayward lock of hair off of his aides face he smiled down at her before slipping into his chair. "How is he?"

"Fine sir, he left the case there on your desk." Glynda looked confused at Ozpin's confusion. "Sir?"

"I didn't tell him to bring me anything…" Ozpin brought the case over towards him and untied the black ribbon before undoing the latches and pulling the top off, inside was a single piece of old style parchment. Ozpin picked up the piece of paper reading it over. "This… this is interesting."

Glynda looked over Ozpin's shoulder curious her eyes widening for a moment before adjusting back down to normal size.

"That was one thing we didn't expect." Glynda reread the last line. "I believe that we might have a word with Miss Schnee about this…"

_**As such it has been decided that if an Heir of Blood is found for any unclaimed houses of Nobility by the End of the Vytal Festival then it shall be put to a vote in the House of High Lords to whom the unclaimed lands and resources will be allotted to.**_

* * *

**So ends the latest chapter in Jaune Arc's Guide to being a badass, read, review, eat pancakes. **


	7. Seventh Stage: Sixth Son

**Hello all, this is yet another Chapter and ye gods! It's almost twie the length of the last two chapters! Sorry for the wait this chapter and I had several disagreements that involed about six full chapter rewrites... but Anyway! on to the thank yous!**

**Cjanimal: thank you so much, I am trying to bring a semi-original spin on the universe I like Roman I really do, he's to damn dapper to be evil, well truley evil.**

**Nero: Thank you I try**

**and finally**

**Jerry: OF COURSE I'M MAKING MORE, it's an all around fun story to write. And thank you for the compliment, I try to keep the chapters as close to RWBY as I can style wise. **

**now then readers form ranks, FORWARD CHARGE!**

* * *

Ozpin looked down at the twitching figure that was Jaune Arc. Remembering the three day coma that his father had after his first shift Ozpin would give it another day, five had already passed and Jaune was still mostly unresponsive, he seemed to calm whenever Miss Schnee, Miss Rose, Miss Belladonna or Miss Scarlatena came by to visit him. They all came at different times and did different things, Weiss sat and talked to the sleeping boy, Ruby simply sat there with him, Blake read to him, and Velvet went over lecture notes to him. Ozpin smiled down at the boy, did he even know how much the male population of Beacon's student body utterly despised him for having the most attractive first years hanging around him all the time, no he probably didn't it was so very… Arc of him. Jaune shuddered in a breath before becoming unnaturally still, his breathing coming to a full halt. Ozpin smiled making sure to slip Corcea Mors into the boys left hand as he walked out the room. The rest should take care of itself and in the morning Jaune whould be ready to leave the medical wing and return to his room. Stopping Ozpin took out his private scroll and tapped out a quick message to a friend, Jaune would need a different kind of teacher after the tournament.

* * *

Jaune looked around him, he was in a sea of unending blackness.

"Who has entered this place," a layer of voices rang around Jaune as he looked around in a panic.

"Who's there?" Jaune called out his voice seeming weak in comparison to the chorus of voices that asked the first question. Jaune felt his feet touch solid ground, testing around with the toe of his boots Jaune took a breath centering himself and focusing his aura sense outward. Gasping in a breath of air Jaune cut the reading he was surrounded by intense auras. "I can sense you out there who are you?"

"We are the Conseil de l'Arc-en-Ciel," Jaune looked as auras flared around him casting light into the blackness one after another, Orange, Red, Violet, Indigo, Blue, Green created a set of parallel lines leading to a flaring ball of Yellow Aura. Jaune watched as the lights dimmed revealing seven people around him, each had a version of Corcea Mors in their hands but all of the blades were different. Ranging from a long Katana like blade that the woman with the flaring green aura held to an almost dagger length tremendously thick blade of the man with orange aura. Jaune looked at all of their faces all of them seemed familiar, looking at the man with the Red aura Jaune stopped. Behind the huge hand a half blade that had to be close to a meter and a half long Jaune saw a face that flashed in his early memoires.

"Dad…" Jaune watched as all of the blades got turned and sunk into the ground revealing all of the faces of their wielders, Rouge Damian Arc had a large smile on his face as he looked at his son.

"Hey Kido, we can talk later… but for now…" Rouge made a motion with his head for Jaune to look down the line, following Jaune looked at a knight in full armor walking towards him sheathed on his waist was Corces Mors, the same Corcea mors that rested on his own hip. "He would like your attention."

"This is the culmination of Seven generations of this line…" Jaune saw piercing blue eyes look him up and down behind the visor of the knight."Interesting… what do you stand for Youngest of my Line, what is it that drives you? What is the sin you use?"

Jaune looked around at all of the faces judging him, looking at him with interest with expectation. Jaune thought what drove him, he wanted to protect everyone, but why. Jaune thought about it for the first time, what did he mean by sin? He looked around at his ancestors, even he wasn't that thick after all. Jaune stopped for a second as he finally comprehended the last part of the question Sin? What the hell did that mean? It wasn't like Jaune was sinful. He wasn't proud what did he have to be proud of after all. Sure he enjoyed good food but Gultony was a bit beyond him. Lust, hell he was a sixteen year old male but beyond the usual fantasy he was faily pure hell he was still a virgin… damn it he hated reminding himself of that one. Rage was beyond him, sure he got angry but that was part of living. Envy wasn't really his style. He sure as hell disproved sloth, look at his past month… and Greed he sure as hell wasn't… except for when it came to his friends… no one went near HIS friends… oh… but did that make it wrong? Jaune sighed had he really let himself think that he was sinless? That he was an innocent? No he might be a good person but even he had darkness in him, it was just that he twisted his own darkness to suit his needs…

"I wield Greed… I go to any lengths to protect that which is mine." Jaune heard something, faint coming from behind him, turning around he saw nothing but an endless expanse of black behind him. Turning back around Jaune saw that he was alone with the Fully helmed knight for the first time Jaune noticed that the white armor of the man was like his own armor trimmed in gold.

"So you say you wield greed, but not for yourself?" Jaune watched as the man took of his helm revealing an exact replica of his own face. His father had similar features but the man was much broader, taller over all larger then he was. This man was leaner then Rouge, who was he? "I am the First of the Arc's it was my Grandson, Azur Arc that brought the family great honor in the war on Grimm, but I was the one who started the this line, who set the template for all Arcs, I was the first to realize to fight the great threat to our kind, we can't be merely human." A blast of white aura shot of the Knight and in its place stood a Grimm that Jaune had never seen before, much less heard of, it was feline like, larger than an Ursa Minor, lean and long with a pair of oversized fangs that looked like a Nevermore's talons. The voice of the man still filled the air. "We must be more, now fight me Show me what the Yellow Death can be in the hands of a man of Greed."

Jaune dodged to the right low drawing out Corcea Mors, it felt different, right in his hand, longer, slightly lighter the weight slightly towards the tip. He didn't have time to look as he used the blade to deflect the claws of the White Grimm. Feeling something click in his mind he realized there were no more voices, no coward or hero, it was just him, as it was always just him his instincts didn't need a voice to get to him anymore. Jaune felt himself focus in on the Grimm as it attacked again, it lacked the size of an Ursa Major, it wasn't as sneaky as a King Tatiju, it was agile, and fast. Jaune extended the shield again right as impact happened to disperse the blow slipping the now slightly pointed tip over the top of his shield causing a line to open up across the bottom of the Grimm. Jaune then went on the offensive rushing forward he used his body in the attack like Pyrrah taught him, using the sparring experience when he went one on one with Ruby to temper his technique he realized that this new blade was better suited for his fighting style, almost as long as his father's blade this Corcea Mors was thinner though, a slight curve that started at the last quarter of the blade coming to a wickedly sharp tip with the back of the curve having an edge as well. Stopping the slash as he landed Jaune turned it into a straight thrust catching the Grimm in the shoulder skewering it before collapsing the sheath and grabbing it like a blade he swung at the base of the creature's neck. It took Jaune a moment to realize that he was holding a second blade instead of the sheath… When did that…

"Well done Jaune Arc." Looking behind him the youth saw the First Arc, fully unarmored, instead he was in a black three piece suit Corcea Mors attached to his waist and a truly awesome cape around his shoulders a double chain of gold binding the black material together. Jaune noticed the floor beneath him glow, looking down Jaune saw a crest similar but much more detailed then the design on Corcea Mors. Jaune then realized that he was again surrounded by his seven Ancestors, their blades all held in salute. One by one they turned back into their Aura colors, one at a time starting with Première Arc. "We the Conseil de l'Arc-en-Ciel, accept you as candidate for the eighth Seignure de Ciel."

Jaune locked eyes on his fathers, the man smiling at him as his father began to turn he spoke.

"You're doing good Kido, the show is great to watch and I am proud of you, remember your sin isn't what defines you, what you do with it does, oh and nice blade, what do you call it?" As Rouge smilled at his son he watched the young man look down at the blade before looking back at him.

"Dente, it's Corcea Mors: Avurus Dente… what's yours dad?"

"That'll have to wait till next time, wake up Kido, it's time to return to what which you must protect." Jaune saw the auras swirl around him and into him, finally making sense of his pure white aura, it wasn't just his he had an entire family to draw on.

* * *

Jaune opened his eyes looking around, standing around him were all of his friends, Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, Pyrrah, and Velvet.

"Jaune!" everyone dog pilled on to him. As Ruby started going a mile a minute.

"You'vebeenasleepforsolong,fivedaysandwewerestartingtoworrybutOzpinsaidit'dbeok,whathappenedwewereallsoscared…" Yang covered her sisters mouth as Weiss spoke. It didn't stop Ruby from nuzzling into him… wait a second that wasn't a friend hug that she was trying when did…

"We have been worried sick dunderhead," Jaune could hear a slight playful tone to dunderhead… wait when the hell did that get there.

"Thank dust." Velvet was crying why was she… uh-oh…

"Don't do that again." Blake… was smiling… wh-what the hell… WHY... but... and the young Arc blacked out.

"Ladies, and Ren." Everyone turned to face Ozpin and Goodwitch, ""latter today you can retrieve him, until then please… get off of the poor boy…"

Blushing most of the girls shot out as Ren bowed a skipping Nora following him out, Blake and Yang simply walked out with Yang nudging her partner and did a head motion towards Hero-boy before waggling her eyebrows. Walking out with a slight huff and rolling her eyes Yang walked out after her smirking. Pyrrah stayed looking down at Jaune, he looked the same but something changed about him… and she wasn't sure if she liked it. As she walked out she looked up and down Ozpin and Goodwitch as they stood over the passed out boy. Something was happening… and they were the cause, the loveable goof was slowly vanishing, the others might not see it but she did, what was being left behind… what was taking the Jaune that she liked place… she didn't like this, not, one, bit. Once Pyrrah left Goodwitch lifted Jaune's sheet slightly slipping the transformed Corcea Mors out of Jaune's grip.

"Are you sure about this Ozpin…" Ozpin simply nodded his head as he walked out of the room. Glynda right behind him as always, stopping at the door she looked back to the sleeping Arc. "I'm so sorry for the trial ahead of you…"

* * *

**Read, Review, eat pancakes. Also help! I'm in desperate need of an artist that'd be willing to help with some design work for this story in fact Challange time for all of you readers who're artists, the Crest mentioned above, the giant glowy one, what's it look like any ideas, draw em, scan em use an art pad, IDC, let me know! **


	8. Eighth Stage: Seventh Sin

**And onward and upward for the next Chapter, this one is going to be a little different, we're starting to hit ye old plot and that means more conected chapters, so slight style changes ahead, after all who wants a hero that wins ALL the time... poor Jauney-boy this... is gonna hurt...**

* * *

Jaune Arc sat in his own bed a large set of bandages around his chest; it had been a week since his meeting with his ancestors. Jaune had some research in his spare time since then into his own families past, his mother had only ever told him that he came from a long line of Heros, not that he was a noble heir of one of the High Houses. Jaune found a new ally in this research that surprised him, Cardin Winchester. Jaune wasn't sure how or more importantly who told Cardin about his situation but he had actually been a big help to him. Whenever Jaune asked he was given the same reply over and over again.

"It's my duty as a Winchester." It had taken a few days of hard convincing but everyone seemed to believe that Cardin was actually helping Jaune with something, Jaune kept his mouth shut on his new status partially on Cardin's advice but mostly because he didn't know how to go about saying it. Making sure he was alone in the room he laid back in his bed before speaking.

"I am the Heir of the House de Ceil, the only heir, I am one of the richest men in Remenent… I am a noble, no a high noble… how did this happen to me…" Jaune looked to the side seeing a blinking Nora looking straight at him… Oh no… Jaune leapt across the bed tackling the girl and throwing his hand over her mouth before making her listen. "Nora you didn't hear that, I'm the same old Jaune that you've always known and loved in your own crazy way. Am I understood, you didn't hear that so you can't tell anyone ok?" Feeling the girl nod Jaune let out a breath before letting the Vikingette go and forced himself back into a sitting position. Jaune wasn't sure of part of the dream though, Corcea Mors was the same as it had always been, not the modified blade that fit him so well, plus the weight was off slightly.. he'd talk to Ruby about it. That would hinge of course on Ruby sitting down and talking with him, her Weiss and Velvet had been jumpy as hell around him recently and he had no idea why.

"Jaune?" looking to the small voice that came from the vicking Jaune nodded his head for her to continue. "I don't care if you're a smelly noble, you're still mine and Ren's friend."

"Thanks Nora." Jaune meant it to, it scared him what might happen with his friends if they learned to truth… hell he couldn't believe it… Jaune stood and removed the bandages, the closed slash across his chest thanks to Miss Belladonna. Training had been intense and Jaune missed a step, only for Grumbol Shroud to land a hit on him. Luckily his aura was what it was with the sealing factor or he'd have been out for a week instead of the rest of the day. Pouring himself a glass of water he asked before taking a sip of water. "Umm Nora, why aren't you at lunch?"

"Because I love you Jaune." Spitting out his water Jaune looked at Nora with a shocked look on her face Nora looked at him an laughed."I don't like seeing my brother being hurt, it's not like I'm in love with you, eww that's what I have Ren for, Wait! No that came out wrong… I mean that… Please don't tell Jaune I promise I wont tell yours if you don't tell mine…"

Jaune laughed ruffling Nora's hair as he climbed back into his bed. "Nora it's ok I didn't hear anything if you didn't." Nora skipped out of the room stopping at the door and did a mock-curtsey.

"M'Lord I beg your leave," laughing she skipped right out the door, humming something to herself as she went. Deciding that he'd be fine for some light training in the training room after that… well after that he'd try and get Ruby to take a look at Corcea Mors something really was wrong… the shield had a dent in it…

* * *

Blake was relaxing with her book the newest of the Ninja's series. As she sat she thought about the blond haired boy whom she got a hit in on today. When had Jaune stopped being just another human to her... damn she really did see him as a possible mate. Smiling she thought back to all the time she spent watching him, not like a stalker of course, she was just concerned about what kind of person he was after he got involved regularly with Velvet, one of the only people on campus that Blake felt comfortable talking to about faunus things and she was the only person that knew outside of Sun, and her team about her situation… well and Ozpin obviously, tough she had no idea how he found out. Shaking her head slightly she got her mind back on track. Jaune he was an honest person who now had no issue with being the knight in shining armor he originally wanted to be. She had seen him helping people all over campus usually for nothing but thanks. It had become quiet the hobby of hers, watching the blond boy go around the campus in his off time. That would be when he wasn't training obviously, she had never seen someone so dedicated to training, almost everyday after the already grueling six hour days of scheduled classes he had set it up with almost everyone to do an additional five or more hours of practice, and never once has she seen him actually complain. He had collapsed on several occasions, usually whenever he and whatever friend he had teaching or tutoring him had parted ways. Blake would be admit it to herself but no one else that she then usually slipped out of her hiding spot and made sure he was semi-comfortable usually with his head in her lap and she would sometimes spend hours there reading while stroking his soft blond hair… and leaving as he began to stir… sighing she admitted to herself that she was in fact stalking the boy. She was impressed though, she had never met someone so focused on improving themselves, it was interesting to watch this blond knight, her blond knight getting knocked down again and again only to keep on standing up brush off the dirt, pick up his sword and shield and charge forward again. Sighing she got out of bed leaving the sisters alone in the room while she made her way to the library.

* * *

Velvet sat in the library going over history notes for tomorrow's meeting with Jaune. Blushing slightly at the thought of her Human savior she shuffled her papers slightly quicker organizing them by period. He was so motivated in learning more, he often quoted "Those who refuse to learn their past are doomed to repeat it." The bulling hadn't stopped all together since she began spending time around Jaune and all of his friends but it had dwindled to glares and the occasional word, no one touched her anymore… thankfully…she sill hadn't told Jaune about what Dove did to her… she doubted that anyone but her and Dove knew about that incident… and she was almost ready to tell Jaune… she hoped that he wouldn't think less of her for what happened… she hoped that he wouldn't go over the line and get expelled… a tear hit the paper in her hands, then another… the quiet rabbit faunus let herself go where no one could see her. She was so far gone she didn't stop a figure from putting a hand on her shoulder and pulling her into a soft embrace. a soft purring noise was the only sound she needed to hear to know who it was...

* * *

Ruby was polishing the blade of Crescent Rose the disassembled weapon lay in pieces covering her entire desk, the shift was taking .0025 seconds longer then it was supposed to and while that didn't seem like much in the heat of battle with Grimm those fractions of a fraction could mean the difference between life and death. As she worked on her pride and joy she let her mind wander to a subject, well person she had been avoiding like a plague this past week. Not because she didn't like him… it was the opposite. Ruby shook her head as she set the blade down and picked up a rag and oil to clean part of the shift gear. Jaune was nice, he was smart, brave, and caring… and she had a crush on him… but he was also her friend and did that trump the crush, did that mean that she had to…. AGHHHHGAH.

"Y-Yang…" the older sister looked down over the edge of her bed at her baby sis.

"Sup Sis?" Yang took a sip of her drink making sure to swallow before her sis could speak up.

"Um H-How do you talk to a boy who is your friend but you think you like…"

"Ruby… Boy's are idiots and luckily the one that you like is a bigger one then most when it comes to reading people." Yang tossed a cookie into her sisters opening mouth before continuing. "Jaune's a nice boy and I approve, but it's true he might be smart in a fight but when it comes to reading people the boy has no sense. You know how to talk to Jaune, just go talk to him like normal, it'll be fine."

"O-Ok…"

* * *

Weiss was in the middle of the empty training room Myrenaster in her hand training mechs surrounded her letting out a sigh she felt her knees buckle and collapse down under her a hand raising to her small scar. She would never forgive the man who casued that to be there, who set up her entire life… who kept her from having a life… who always made her feel… her head spun around to See the familiar mop of blonde hair she felt a disconnect between herself and her body.

"What are you doing here, Arc," Jaune jumped slightly at the edge to her tone, she had never sounded like that towards him before…

"Um, Snow Angel, you ok there?" Jaune slipped a hand down to grab the blue wrapped hilt of his sword as Weiss's gripped her blade tighter he dodged to the left as she swung sending a slash of expanding Ice towards him. "WEISS WHAT THE DUST ARE YOU DOING."

What was she doing she wanted to, needed to stop, but her body wouldn't respond… she flipped through the air with her usual grace but it wasn't her doing it… she started to cry…

Jaune saw her tears fall to the ground as she flipped through the air. She was crying… she didn't want to do what she was doing… someone was controlling her… someone was going to die…

Ozpin looked at the blade on his desk, soon he would give it to Jaune soon… he didn't enjoy this actually, Jaune needed his true blade but not yet… every incarnation of Corcea Mors had a unique power, and he needed to figure out this new form's ability so that Jaune could be trained, ready for the coming fight for his throne. He was almost there…. one more day and the true Corcea Mors The blade started to glow white and shake causing Ozpin's eyes to widen in shock, his fingers flying over the command keys of his desk he brought up the training room, what he saw shocked him Jaune using the copy of Corcea Mors to deflect attacks and it was getting demolished, why would…. Rewinding and playing a part again he noticed it, the shadowed figure in the back ground…. Looking at Corcea Mors Ozpin sighed and reached for the blade….

"I know… we're going… you need to get to your master... and I need to get her out of there..."

* * *

**And done, warnings, from here on out the updates are going to get very sporadic, this past week was spring break from my work and I'm headed back in to work tomorrow, with that and school almost every night chapter production is going to slow down, fair warnings all around. Again, calling all artists, and this fandom is chalk full of 'em so I know at least one person who reads this line is one, if you have any spare time seriously could use some help, my art skills are... kinda... not... yeah there are none... so again, draw'em, scan'em and let me know, what is the Arc family grand Crest, if I like it, it might become the Cover art for the story, who knows? **


	9. Ninth Stage: Eighth Blade

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter of Stages, I need to start by beginning for mercy for taking so long to send up this chapter, I have no exscuse besides work full time and school full time leads for a very sad King.**

**As per the suggestion I have decided to start running the chapters past my friend and sometimes partner in crime KingandCommoner, remember ladies that while I King am taken KoC is still on the market, he's fun-loving, seems shy at first and is at heart a hopeless romantic, for further information please head to his profile. **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Ozpin ran through the halls of the school cursing the layout of Beacon. The glowing blade in his hand grew brighter as he ran towards the other side of the large campus. Focusing his semblance he used his All-See to focus in on the Aura output of Jaune and those around him. Jaune's shape was indistinguishable in the raging ball of white aura, Miss Schnee's pale blue aura was wrapped in sickly grey and toxic green bands, strings of aura trailed back to a student's aura. Ozpin rounded a corner, the last one before the straight line into the Arena. He watched the green and grey student move towards Jaune and Weiss; he hoped he wouldn't get there too late.

* * *

Jaune dodged another ice attack from the crying heiress and felt his entire body begin to grow hotter. Crocea Mors or at least whatever fake blade he was using in its place lay broken and shattered on the arena floor, his elbows down were glowing white his hands replaced with razor sharp claws of aura. Jaune was starting to get truly pissed. Someone was messing with HIS Weiss; someone was controlling one of HIS friends. Jaune caught movement out of the corner of his eye and lunged towards it with claws out stretched a primal roar springing from his chest.

* * *

Weiss couldn't take it anymore she was terrified of this lack of control on her own body, she just wanted to stop and lay down, this day was horrid. She wanted her bed. She wanted her annoyingly caring teammates. She just wanted this to stop. Suddenly her body moved using one of her glyphs to accelerate herself around to stop Jaune's lunge, probably at whoever was the cause of this… this… she couldn't help it as she started to cry again, her body flinching at the roar coming from the usually gentle Dunderhead… she flinched her eyes opening wide in shock… she flinched… whatever it was controlling her had control over her body, but not the reflexes, that was how she was still able to fight at her usual level, endless repetition created muscle memory… her own fixation with perfection in training was what allowed for her body controlled as it was to still be able to function just below par. She flinched again as she saw Jaune's lunging form coming straight at her.

The doors bursting open with a gust of wind and Professor Ozpin seemed to appear out of nowhere. He caught Jaune in a throw before he rapped Weiss on the back of the neck knocking her out instantly. Tossing a glowing blade at Jaune's feet he picked up the now unconscious girl and started to walk out the door. He paused as he looked over at a shadowed figure.

"I would recommend running, unfortunately I have an unconscious student to attend to and can't restrain Mr. Arc at the moment." Ozpin felt something trying to wrap around his currently contained Aura. Flexing it slightly as he shifted into All-see he watched the bands of grey and green thin as they expanded around his own crimson aura before snapping under the stress. "I see, so that's why you can't hold Mr. Arc."

Without another word Ozpin walked out of the Arena slipping some of his aura in between Weiss' shrunken aura and the looser bands of foreign aura, encasing her almost completely in his aura he made sure to push outwards carful to never actually touch Weiss' aura with his own. As before the bands thinned themselves out before snapping under the stress. Making sure to lock the doors behind him he called Ms. Goodwitch to inform her that the evening Combat classes would be on a surprise Forever Falls training day there was some minor activity among the Beowolfs in that area.

* * *

Jaune stood as the doors were closing behind Ozpin standing he reached a hand out for the glowing sword at his feet. Grabbing it by the hilt and top of the scabbard he drew the blade a smirk covering his face as he felt the weight off it in his hands, this was the true Crocea Mors, Crocea Mors: Avurus Dente. Drawing the long blade Jaune noticed that there was a rectangular slit in the scabbard where he was holding it, the glow was covering it but he could feel it changing his grip on the scabbard he remembered the Council, the fight with Arc Primus his second blade it was the scabbard. His aura flared as he felt something try and wrap around it. Jaune couldn't tell but white Aura had filled his eyes and it was discharging out the side of his eyes similar to a flame, the glow from his weapons died down, the cool steel of the blade and the gold and white of the scabbard caught the training rooms lights as he looked at his opponent a man still standing in the shadows.

"Show yourself coward." Jaune's voice was rough, primal dark even. He shifted his grip on the scabbard his hand wrapping around the back of the scabbard it was lighter than the actual blade but it would do as a second weapon. Jaune heard a soft laugh as smoke drifted out of the shadowed corners of the arena. The laugh was familiar. Jaune charged into the corner of the arena only for his sword to slice through air. His ears picked up the faint rattling of the door, letting out a smirk he shot up towards the door only to hear a crashing sound and feel a slight breeze… a window… the student got out through a window. Letting out a shaking breath he forced himself to calm down. His anger would do him no good at this point. In fact he remembered back to hearing the door lock after the professor left, if he wasn't fueled by his anger then he would have been there to catch that bastard. He'd get him though, no one did that to one of his friends and got away with it… no one. Sliding the blade back into its scabbard Jaune heard a soft click as it fit snuggly into place, he looked at the window that the assailant had climbed out of to get away turning away he heard a soft rustling, looking back up he noticed a small bit of black fabric wavering in the breeze… a clue.

* * *

Weiss woke up slowly trying to figure out what happened to her, there was a ceiling above her head so she wasn't in her own bed, turning her head slowly she saw that she was in a curtained off area, the infirmary then. How had she gotten there, she felt so exhausted… and violated… turning over in her bed she clenched a bucket and proceeded to empty her stomach. Someone had controlled her, manipulated her, took her freedom away. They did the same thing her father had done to her. Jaune, she attacked Jaune and he was beating her, soundly. Her eyes widened as she remembered the fight Jaune was different fierce, primal, graceful even. She shuddered as she remembered the white aura that coated his hands and arms, pure white and solid, he had turned Myrtenaster away and even caught some of the elemental strikes with his aura covered hands.

"Welcome back to the land of the living Miss Schnee," looking up Weiss locked eyes with her silver haired headmaster.

"What happened, is Jaune..."

"He's fine Ms Schnee, in fact I had to turn him away an hour ago, he was pushing out to much aura to be allowed in here, we recently had to replace all of the equipment, I would rather not have to explain to the board that we had to replace all of the medical equipment because of an overload of ambient aura… again."

"Oh…"

"But I do have some visitor out there if you're ok with seeing them," before Ozpin would finish the curtains were flung open and the other three members of RWBY shot into the bed, well Yang and Ruby did, Blake sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at her. Ozpin turned and left the room smiling, knowing that what Miss Schnee needed more than anything else was the company of her friends. He had a Boy to find try and deter from a warpath.

* * *

**AAAAANNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDD Cut, so there we go, we have our first villain of the story, whoever he may be, and a potential pairing that might or might not turn out to be the final, this is not going to turn into a JauneXALLFEMALES Fic, or Even a JaunexRWBY fic, at most Jaune will have two girls in the end but even that isn't very likely, besides that kind of goes against who he is so while he is greedy when it comes to his friends that doesn't mean that he wants all of his female friends to himself... or does it... anyways...**

**READ, REVIEW, EAT PANCAKES**


	10. Tenth Stage: Ninth Fauns

**So for reference, yes, I might have used part of Reborn! for the Council... but wouldn't you in this circumstances? Anyways Review Time!**

**Jlil001: Thanks so much (^_^), I appreciate that you read it and enjoy it hope you like this chapter**

**and now on with the show!**

* * *

Ruby and Yang were hanging out near the entrance to JNPR's room waiting for the blond knight to show up, it had been three days and as far as the sisters could tell Jaune entered the room exceptionally late and left early enough to make even the earliest of birds cringe. Weiss had returned from the hospital the day before but she had been jumpy. The sisters were concerned they heard the heiress cry herself to sleep last night, she whimpered Jaune's name throughout the night and they wanted to know why.

"Stay here Ruby, I'm going to go look around."

* * *

An airship was flying high above the crashing waves towards Vytal. Vacuo's contestants for the tournament thirty students were generally hanging around working on weapons or sparring against each other in the bottom hold though ne six-man team was lounging around a table the team was made up of two three man squads as was Tori's way of splitting up its students. At the head of the table an orange haired youth was leaning against the back of his chair what looked like a huge bandage wrapped cleaver was slung over the back of his chair as he seemed to be napping a manga open across his face next to him the two members of his team were both hard at work one was a black haired rabbit faunus whose white ears dropped slightly as she went over some information with the other squad happy that Sun was behaving himself as the other member of the lead squad a black haired man with glasses was typing away on a scroll coordinating something with someone in Vale. The black haired girl kept shooting glares at the sleeping leader of the team she seemed to be getting more and more agitated with each snuffle and snort coming from him. No one was suppressed when she suddenly leapt from her chair in a spinning high kick, similarly no one was surprised even the Faunus when her attack never made contact. The rabbit eared girl found herself blushing in her leaders lap his chin resting in between her ears.

"Mah, Usagi-chan what gives, we still have a few days before we're supposed to reach Vytal and two weeks before the tournament." The man's voice was lazy and slow the manga on the table revealed his angled features and deep crimson eyes. They were as usual mostly closed and his smile was border line creepy while still seeming warm at the same time. Sun led his squad towards the door the second his fellow Faunus attacked he really didn't want to see the two of them cuddling or aura forbid making out. As Sun reached for the door a series of thunderous booms filled the air and their airship rocked violently sending almost everyone sprawling, the orange haired leader scooped up the girl in his lap jumping as the man with glasses still typing on his scroll simply leaned his chair back and forth keeping it stable on the ground. As the Orange haired man landed setting down the blushing girl his smile deepened into a feral grin the tiger tail behind him swaying lightly, the man turned his eyes flashing to a deep gold as he looked out a porthole as a harpoon sailed into the side of the ship the point breaking through the hull and springing open embedding itself in the wall.

"Look alive BEASTS, we have some prey afoot." The man with glasses stood at the leaders words his wolf like ears perking up as his black tail slowly swished in a similar motion as the leader. Sun's two cronies a pair of fox brothers normally known as the Trickster Twins also smiled as they each pulled out a rod that expanded into a glaive one had a clack one with a white blade the brother's mirroring it. Sun pulled out his Gun-gun flipping it into staff mode as he looked to the leader seeing the nod he lead the twins to go hunting the upper levels.

As the Monkey and two foxes left the room the tiger tailed man walked over to his fallen weapon smiling he pulled at the wrappings revealing a blue handled nodachi, a silver and black bow and a smaller white katana with a white ribbon. Tossing the bow to the man in glasses and the katana to the rabbit he drew his own blade holding the, sheath in his offhand like a second blade.

"Oi, Cheng." The tiger looked over at the bunny who had drawn her own blade the sheath of her blade collapsing into a handgun. He had to admit he was a lucky man with a woman like that for his girlfriend. Her eyes a deep violet softened slightly as she looked at him. "Be careful."

"Stay close to me Usagi-chan," Cheng's eyes softened in response with out looking over he started to talk to the third member of their trio. "Hey Glasses think you'll be ok? There won't be enough room for you to…" the Sound of a crash and then a twang caused the tiger to look over at the wolf sniper. He had broken a window and was lining up shots with his bow an arrow forming out of his aura with a rotating dust wheel near the bridge that gave the arrows an effect by the bright yellow glow Cheng would have to guess that they were electric, the booming of thuder and the flash of when the arrow hit someone was a dead givw away also. Smiling a soft glow in his eyes Cheng stood twirling his blades in his hands waiting for someone to get across his black Aura flickering around him like a flame.

* * *

Jaune was practicing his aura control as he had been doing the past few days, If he wasn't in class or studying he was working on control that and more about this new Crocea Mors he liked the weight more but he had to completely change his fighting style from a mostly defensive to a much more balanced fighting style and for that he needed help, mainly from Ren and Pyrrah. Collapsing into the now empty field he crossed his arms behind his head his aura rolling off of him, it was weird recently it was almost like he had a sonar built in with his aura, was that what blind hunters and huntresses used instead of sight, it was so… descriptive, he closed his eyes he could tell where everything was his aura rolled off of him in rings reflecting and moving up and down surrounding objects the white aura tinting as it moved green for trees and the grass, insects were little glowing lights of a varity of colors, and then there were people, so many colors his aura running over theirs showing him the depths of who they were most people were a solid color but oddly none of his friends were, Ren appeared black at first until he moved and a light pink could be seen underneath like the black was protecting the pink, Nora was pink and white the colors weaving and missing with no pattern at all, funny was that the two pinks were almost Identical in color. Pyrrah was a mix of layers of red and bronze it was like watching a flame, to counter that there was Yang who was a flame usually it was yellow and red flickering around her but he could probabably tell when she exploded his money was on her aura exploding into a fireball in this form of vision. Ruby was interesting Red, almost completely with silver running around her in intricate patterns, he hadn't seen Wiess, Velvet or Blake like this yet… a black figure was slowly approaching him, what was odd were the colors, three of them black white and gold, the same kind of gold as most of the cats that he'd seen like this, he spent most of yesterday after class pretending to be a blind man in Vale. Deciding to feign sleep he watched her come closer, he smelled… Blake? At least it was her shampoo. He decided to keep lax as she seemed to look around her aura moving faster as she kneeled next to him, it was definently Blake she ha always given him that feeling of being watched, not in a bad way just that someone was observing him, keeping track of him.

Blake was chewing her lip as she lifted Jaune slowly and put his head in her lap and drew out a book finding her spot she slowly stroked his head as she let herself fall into her reading. A soft purr escaped her lips without her realizing it.

"So I guess the purr means happiness right?" Blake froze her eyes on the word she had been reading aptly and ironicly, 'caught.' Her eyes sowly moved from her book to the still closed eyes of Jaune in her lap. She waited a moment before looking around again, no one was around.

"Jaune?" One blue eye opened slightly and he grinned up at her. She was about to scramble away when he touched her arm. She froze and looked down again.

"What are you doing?" He had both eyes open and he had flipped over he was on one knee his hand on her shoulder keeping her in place.

"I'm about to go run to my room and hope that you forget all about this." She was about to move again when Jaune tackled her to the field pinning her arms with his hands and using his knees on her legs.

"Oh no you don't, you were happy and I was happy." Blake looked up confused. "I was curious how I had gotten black hair in my hoodie now I know, if I let you up will you not run away… please?"

Blake looked absoultly terrified, this was not how it was supposed to work, she was just going to be happy with her personal time with him taking a nap until she got over this silly infatuation…but… could it be more? Blake smiled a little her face losing the frightened look and nodded her head. With a sigh Jaune started to get off of her when his senses were overloaded by a burst of aura. And then he was flying.

* * *

**Read Review eat pancakes**


End file.
